headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Summary In many offline games there are glitches. Head Soccer contains many different glitches, some are really useful, some not so, and some are just amazing to watch but less effective. Some glitches only work on specific devices. Click here to vote for best/most hated glitches. If a glitch does not work, don't remove it, it might be caused because you used a different device or did something wrong. Just write a short comment about it. __TOC__ Global Glitches In game Glitches that work in any mode during a match. Power wasting When a power shot gets blocked by your opponent slightly behind the goal line with power activated, his power shot will be used despite you already scored, wasting it. Also works the other way round, so watch out. Some characters can waste power in other ways: Belgium When the first note misses the goal, the second one goes in and the third one hits the opponent, his power will be wasted. Germany If your opponent misses the first and second ball but touches the third one, his power will be wasted too. Extra Goal If you waste Germany's power and counter the wasted shot, you will get an extra goal without any time consumption. This glitch is often used to break "most goals" high scores, but does not always work. Pause Glitch 1 If you pause during Austria's air shot, the three balls will be wasted. Use it when you are low on time or to make the shot even harder for a counter attack. Pause Glitch 2 If you quickly click pause and resume while Belgium uses his air shot, the first (and sometimes also the second) note will miss the goal. Pause glitch 3 If you pause and quickly resume and again click pause, you can play even the pause screen is shown. This works only for Android. This seems just to work when a power shot is used or if a goal is scored. Pause glitch 4 If you pause while you are dancing after getting hit by Belgium's air shot and wait for a few seconds, the dancing player will disappear, and when you resume again the player is back to normal. Pause power glitch Press the pause button when playing a match. You can press the power button in the pause menu and your player will have his power activated. If you do this with India close to the opponent you will see him taking damage and if you press resume he will fly up and then fall down so you can take your powershot before the opponent returns. Mon-K Glitch If you play against Saudi Arabia, and if u have Monk, and you press power when you disappear Saudi Arabia will be damaged and me will be baloon (can someone help improve the underlined part, I don't know what it means). Singapore Glitch Play with Singapore, use his air shot, and run into your own shuriken. If it hits you, your opponent will get knocked in his goal and if you hit the ball at the right moment you will also score a goal. South Africa Glitch One of the most hated glitches in the whole game. If South Africa uses his air shot in front of your goal, the golem will run with the ball out of match, won't letting it reappear. This glitch can make you loose HC or League so DON'T LET HIM NEAR YOUR GOAL IF YOU'RE BEHIND WITH GOALS. I heard this should also work with Romania, but I didn't manage it. India Air Shot Glitch Sometimes if you use your air shot (Fireball shot) it glitch. India shoots the fireballs and then the opponent disappear. Later India comes on the ground while the Mummy of India is still flying in the air. The ball also disappears. A lot seconds later the ball reappears on the field and then if you make a goal your opponent comes back on the field. (Can somebody improve the underlined part, because I don't know this glitch) India Ground Shot Glitch If India applies his ground shot with some rocks in between him and his opponent, the fire will disappear when it hits the rocks and will become back to normal ball, wasting his powershot. This glitch, however, is rare. Switzerland Glitch If Switzerland doing his Ground shot the snow comes horizontally to the opponent, and his opponent transforms into a Snowman. Sometimes if the snowball comes to destroy the snowman, the snowball disappears in front of the snowman, so his opponent will be a Snowman the whole game. This is also one of the most hated Glitches in the Game. Thailand glitch If you have a wolf costume and if you use Thailand's ground shot, the enemy will disappear. This glitch is very rare. Uruguay Glitch If your sound and music(in HS) is off,but media volume max, you can hear Uruguay's soldiers walking. Uruguay Glitch 2 Sometimes when you use his Power Shot and its finished you are stuck on the tank and cant do anything until the opponent scores a goal in your or his net. It's a very rare glitch. Mexico Glitch After you use your Power Shot with Mexico an you knock the opponent with the blue hand, Mexico jumps very rarely. This is a very annoying glitch if you play with Mexico. If you counter Mexico's Hand Shot the opponent gets the same. The Power of Two Glitch When you and your opponent get the ball at the exact same time, both with power active, both power shots will be used at the same time. This is amazing to watch, but usually resulting that the quicker power shot will score and the other one will be wasted. Note that this glitch is very rare. Flying Glitch If you dash under your opponent, he'll fly high into the air. Also works the other way round. If you jump you will fly even higher, however this is a rare glitch. More goals Glitch Sometimes if your opponent/you make a goal you get an extra goal. Most of the time this happens by the opponent. This is also one of the most annoying Glitches in the game. Also you get sometimes 3 or 4 goals. Cameroon/Russia Glitch Sometimes if you use your Power Shot with Cameroon or Russia, you will get electrocuted/iced instead of the opponent. This is also one of the most annoying Glitches in the game. Arcade Glitches All glitches working in Arcade Mode Asura/Pluto Glitch (Anyone vs. Anyone) For this glitch you need to be able to play against Asura. While you are asked, if you want to spend 50.000 points, swipe on the left and the right side up and down to select new characters. If you go the match you wanted, click yes and you will be able to play this match. If "Coming soon" is selected on any side, the game will crash, wasting your points. Also works the same with Pluto, just 30.000 points cheaper.This glitch does not work if you have Asura or Pluto. Survival Glitches All glitches working in Survival Unlocking the cyborg You unlock the cyborg if you lose against him in survival (or win and then click title in the next stage) and close the game via multitasking. When you restart the game you will have him. Unlock Poland There is a simple glitch to unlock Poland. You play survival with South Korea, then when you win against Cyborg in stage 10 and you click on give up, it say that you unlocked Poland. Costume Glitch Play survival with any character until you face the Cyborg. Then give up the game and go to any other mode. If your opponent wears a costume you want to have, give up that game, go back to survival and continue it. Beat the robot, which is wearing the costume now and you've unlocked it. Note that you still got to buy that costume. Crashing game Glitch Use the glitch under this one, but select Coming Soon as your character. If you click on no your game will crash. This can also in the League's and Head Cup. Play with any character Give up the second match and click next. While the "Would you like to continue" message appears, swipe right and left until you got the character you want to play with. Then click no, and you will be able to use that character. Note: If, using this glitch, you swipe to to last slot that says "coming soon", you become an invisible character and automatically lose the first game within ten seconds. How to Set up a easy survival game 1: First go into survival then get to at least the 2nd round. 2:Give up the survival match 3: Go to tournament mode 4: Choose your match up: (the player you choose will be the one you verse) 5: Hit the next button until you find the character you want to be 6: Give up the tournament match and go back to survival and then you have set up your match :) Play with any character WITHOUT restarting Give up any game (not the first one) and go to any other mode. Give up any match and go back to survival. If you continue the survival, you will see the EXACT SAME GAME like in the previous game in the other mode (only exception in rank matches, where your opponent will always be the cyborg). 'IMPORTANT TIP': Use the League Glitch to become any character without having to restart the survival. 3 Balls Glitch This is a very annoying glitch. Sometimes if you have played a Survival but you don't finished it and you go back to Survival to finish it you get 3 balls. This is so annoying and if you start again Survival there are still 3 balls. Sometimes if you stayed long on the screen: "Touch to kick off" you get all your balls back, but this works seldom. Unlock Characters ( IPhones not 100% working ) Chile, Egypt, Colombia or Hong Kong Reach Stage 70 and give up the match against the Cyborg. Then go to arcade and play with anybody against anybody (Note that your player in Arcade will become your player against the Cyborg). Then beat the Cyborg without jump, kick, dash, power shot (Whatever you need to unlock the character )and you unlocked him. This might also work for Greece Tip: Beat Cyborg without Powershot - Unlock Chile Without Dash - Unlock Egypt Without Powershot, Kick and Jump - Unlock Hong Kong Stage 0 Glitch WARNING: THIS GLITCH ERASES YOUR SURVIVAL PROGRESS Give up any survival match (not the first one) and close the game via multitasking. Then reopen it, go to any other mode and play a game. If you want to continue your survival, you'll be in stage 0, facing the cyborg (so the costume glitch works!). Both of you only got one ball (Sudden Death situation) and you won't get any extra balls in this stage. If you win, the game just continues as if you would have never played this stage, only costumes (if unlocked) and 20 points will stay. League Glitches All glitches working in League Unlocking Israel, Australia and Denmark The unlock requirement of these characters says that you got to win Amateur/Minor/Major League under an condition. However, you just got to win the Amateur/Minor/Major LeagueLeaguewithout the condition. Play with any character Start a league with any character and give up the first game. Click back in the upper right corner and then next in the corner at the right bottom. While the message 'Do you want to continue' appears, swipe left and right until you selected the character you want to play with. Then click no and enjoy. Crashing Game in League In the League is a glitch to crash Head Soccer. You go to one of the League' s (Amateur/Minor/Major is doesn't care). Then when you must choose your character, you must click on Costumes in the left bottom corner of your screen. If you do that and you click on back your game will be crashed. League name Glitch When you click on League on the begin field of Head Soccer, you see that Minor and Major are reversed (See Image) Head Cup Glitches All glitches working in Head Cup Play with any character While you are asked if you want to spend 5,000 points, swipe right and left to select any character you want to play with. Then click yes and enjoy. Use this Glitch to play with Mon-K , which will give you double point rewards. Play Offs Glitch If you play in the Head Cup and you reach the Play Offs, and you win a game. And when you see the Characters that win in the other games, then when you click on: 'Play', you must play against the same character you just won against. If you win against him, the game doesn't go further, you got to exit HC without any reward. This is a very annoying Glitch when you play the Head Cup. It seems to occure when you click next match very fast, thank god that is glitch is very rare. Out of Game These glitches are just for fun. Costume Glitch 2 If you swipe very quickly through the costume page until the end, so that no costume is visible on the screen the game will crash. Pause Glitch 5 If you press the pause button in the right corner several times, the options in the pause menu will change the position. This only works on Android devices. Pluto Glitch 2 If Pluto gets hit by Australia's or Colombia's power shot and does not get a chance back before a goal is scored, his foot will become invisible until he activates his power. Swipe Glitch If you swipe quickly right and down in the character select screen (any mode) or on both sides at the same time (Arcade only), the picture of the character will move or disappear. COSTUME GLITCH 3 : If you want to unlock dragon / zombie costume, well, you know it cant be unlocked in arcade,because no character wears it , so , just reach stage 10 on survival and go to Head Cup, until you face an opponent that wears that costume,then give up the match,exit head cup ( it says the process will be lost but the glitch will still work) and then go to survival and enjoy your dragon/zombie/we costume :D Unconfirmed Glitches I cannot prove that these Glitches are working Unlock any character??? I've heard you can any character with this glitch. Some guys say "It works", other guys say "It doesn't work. I THE UNLOCK EVERY CHARACTER GLITCH MAY NOT WORK, YOU HAVE A VERY LOW CHANCE OF UNLOCKING SOMETHING SO DON'T TRY IT ON A 700.000+ CHARACTER AS YOU MAY JUST WASTE POINTS, YOU USE THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK!